Aucun doute
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina, Iiyama, Tsuchako et Shinkami sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Izuku était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux. Il avait réalisé son rêve de devenir un héro comme All Might. Tous les jours, il sauvait des gens. Il pouvait voir qu'il faisait une véritable différence.

Il n'était pas le seul à être devenu un héro. C'était aussi le cas de ses amis. Uraraka pouvait enfin aider sa famille. Elle formait aussi un superbe duo avec Asui. Leur travail d'équipe était toujours époustouflant.

Todoroki avait réussi à créer son propre style avec son alter. Il avait prouvé à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas que le fils d'Endeavor. Il était connu sous le nom de Celsius, désormais. Il avait de plus en plus de fans.

Iida avait repris le nom d'Ingenium et, faisait la fierté de sa famille. Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était devenu un héro. Il prenait son rôle toujours autant au sérieux.

Il continuait de jouer aux mères-poules avec ses collègues. Il leur rappelait tout le temps les règles. Venait les voir pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Leur disait de faire attention à eux. Surtout à Izuku.

Aoyama était aussi devenu un bon héro. Celui qui brillait de milles feux. Il faisait très souvent parler de lui. Aussi bien pour ses exploits que pour sa personnalité. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer devant l'objectif.

Comme son compagnon, il aimait beaucoup s'occuper d'Izuku. Lui aussi prenait souvent de ses nouvelles. A chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite, il pensait toujours à lui ramener du fromage.

Shinsou n'avait intégré la section héroïque qu'en seconde année mais, il avait réussi à réaliser son rêve. Tout le monde le considérait comme un grand héro. Son duo avec Kaminari était très populaire.

Puis, il y avait Kacchan. Izuku n'avait jamais douté que son ami d'enfance deviendrait un grand héro. Après tout, c'était Kacchan. Son image de la victoire. Il s'était toujours donné à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là où il était. Izuku était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Il était toujours content de pour dire que Kacchan était son partenaire.

Ils formaient une bonne équipe. Ensemble, ils étaient imbattables. Ils étaient les héros qui gagnaient et sauvaient. Izuku ne voulait personne d'autre comme partenaire.

Tout allait bien dans leur vie privée aussi. Ils avaient une fille tous les deux. Sekai était adorable. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Kacchan. Toute petite, elle avait déjà un fort tempérament.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était entrée en maternelle. Izuku ne doutait pas un seul instant que tout se passerait bien pour elle. Elle était tellement adorable que les autres enfants ne pourraient que l'aimer.

Elle s'entendait déjà très bien avec Miku, la fille de Kirishima et Ashido. Izuku était content de savoir qu'elle avait déjà une bonne amie. Il était sûr qu'elle allait s'en faire plein d'autres.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'école l'appela pour lui dire qu'il y avait un problème avec Sekai. Izuku s'était dépêché pour venir la chercher. Il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave.

Une fois à l'école, la maîtresse lui dit que Sekai se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur. Izuku soupira de soulagement. Au moins, Sekai ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie. Elle ne devait donc pas être malade.

Il se rendit donc dans le bureau du directeur. En entrant, il remarqua tout de suite sa fille. Sekai était assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés, en train de fusiller le sol du regard.

Izuku pensait pouvoir deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Bonjour, je suis l'un des pères de Sekai !"

"Papa Deku !" lança Sekai en relevant la tête vers lui.

Son expression avait changé en moins de deux secondes.

"Ah monsieur Bakugou ! Votre fille a agressé plusieurs élèves de sa classe !"

C'était bien ce à quoi Izuku avait pensé. Sekai était déjà une vraie petite terreur. Tout comme Kacchan. Il passa donc une vingtaine de minutes dans le bureau du directeur à s'excuser pour le comportement de sa fille et, à promettre qu'elle ne recommencerait pas.

Une fois de retour chez eux, il décida de parler avec Sekai.

"Pourquoi tu as attaqué ces enfants, Sekai-chan ?"

"J'ai parlé de Papa Kacchan et Papa Deku et, ils m'ont traitée de menteuse !"

"Oh !"

"Dis Papa Deku ! Je suis bien votre fille, pas vrai ?"

"Oui, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
